


i dare you to love me

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: In order to be able to pursue his dream, they have to keep their relationship a secret but Sehun can't take it anymore and now a big decision needs to be made.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	i dare you to love me

_ "Please Hun I need you to understand, if my parents find out about me... us they are not going to let me stay in the academy and I worked so hard for this. You know how important it is to me" _

_ "And what about me? am I not important enough to you?" Sehun speaks, looking up at him. _

_ The brunette lets out a tired sigh as he holds the hand that was on his chest "Of course you are but-" _

_ "But dance is your whole-life dream, yeah, I know" pauses "Jongin, I love you, you know you I do but I'm so tired of you pushing me away when there's people around, I'm tired of pretending I'm your friend. I'm so so tired of having to hide us" _

_ "I know, I know but it will get better" kisses the hand "I promise. I just need time" _

[🥀✨]

Things didn't get better. 

It's not a secret that Sehun was always the bravest in their relationship, he was the first to come out and he did it without problem.

For Jongin it was harder, he found it really hard to express that he not only felt things for girls but also for boys, there was even a name for that? However Sehun understood him and made him feel as if nothing was wrong with him, he always does. Sehun never judges, he encourages you to be yourself and not caring about what others would say and Jongin loved that about him, he loved many things about his friend and it wasn't until he catch himself smiling at the pictures of them in his room that when he realized that he didn't want Sehun just as a friend, he actually had deeper feelings for him, but how was that possible? Now he not only has things for boys but for his best friend! It was all a mess, but again, Sehun was there for him and it was a big relief when the younger one corresponded his feelings, the problem is that they have to keep their relationship as a secret since Jongin's parents would never approve the idea of his son being with another man, his dad barely supported his idea of becoming a professional dancer, wich it has been his passion since he was a kid, and coming out would mean the end of everything. There's no chance he can't give up dancing but, what if it costs him the person who loves the most? 

"Hey" the voice behind him spoke, he turned around with a smile "They didn't have the strawberry one, hope this one works" the black haired said handing him a chocolate ice cream.

" Of course, thanks babe" he replied placing a kiss on his lover's cheek

"Calling me babe and a cheek kiss? Am I dreaming?" Sehun joked but Jongin knew it was a huge deal for both of them so, he took a deep breath before taking the other's hand "Come on, let me take you home"

"Like this?" he spoke with surprise in his eyes.

Jongin looked around and gave his lover a quick kiss on the lips "Like this" Sehun gave him one of his prettiest smiles.

They talked about trivial things throughout the whole way until they were in front of Sehun's door, the black haired turned around with a smile on his face and sparkly eyes, Jongin laughed "What's on your mind?"

"Okay okay, I can't wait for you to hear this! You know how we always talked about leaving this place? Well I got us a place in the city, and I have the train tickets for friday night!" he smiled "The place is small but I'm sure we'll find something better with the time"

"What? Hun what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our freedom Nini" the nickname sent a shiver down his spine "We can finally be us without worry about anyone or anything"

"But Hun… my presentation is on friday, remember?"

"And that's why it's the perfect moment! Your parents will be busy on their seats as we sneak out the theatre"

"But- I can't just leave like that. Besides it's the big night, all the sponsors are going to be there. I worked for this, you know it. This is my dream"

"What about  _ our _ dream?" pauses "Look, I know it's a big step but we are going to do it together. Also I did some research and I found a good job for me and a dance school you could go too! It's not that big but is good and I heard the director is an open gay man. Come on, we have been planning this for almost two years and now it can finally be real, Isn't that exciting?" Jongin looks down, he doesn't reply, Sehun sighs "I hate doing this, and I do want to be with you but I can't keep pretending. Not anymore. I'll see you at the train station on friday or I… I guess this is our goodbye" he caressed the hand before letting go "I'm sorry that I have to do this Jongin" 

"Sehun"

"Yes?"

"I love you" he whispered, Sehun gave him a tired smile.

"I love you too" were his last words before disappearing.

Jongin couldn't sleep that night.

[ 🥀✨ ]

He felt a shiver down his spine when his feet touched the cold wood, this was it, the big day; he was wearing the light red outfit specifically because it was  _ his  _ favorite. Takes a quick glance to the public as the narrator introduces his act; the professors and sponsors with excited looks, his dad with a serious face looking around with disgust, his mom reading the playbill with a smile and then, the empty seat on her side.

His heart squeezes but he stops himself from crying and starts to move at the rhythm of the music. 


End file.
